


Hiding who you are

by Aeris444



Series: Destiny [3]
Category: Merlin (TV)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-06-28
Updated: 2013-06-28
Packaged: 2017-12-16 10:49:27
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 403
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/861257
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Aeris444/pseuds/Aeris444
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Now that they found each other, are they going to be separated again?</p>
            </blockquote>





	Hiding who you are

**Author's Note:**

> Follows [Fragrance](http://camelot-drabble.livejournal.com/324570.html) and [Agonizing wait](http://camelot-drabble.livejournal.com/337627.html)

"So?" Merlin asked casually, sitting on the edge of Arthur's bed.

After Merlin's explanations, Arthur's world was changed and he needed some time to reconsider everything…

The little boy he had encountered in the forest was now a beautiful man… The attraction between them was still there… Only more sensual.

But Merlin… Merlin was a sorcerer. And there was only one fate for sorcerers in Camelot.

"You… You can't stay here," Arthur said, still looking at the wall, trying to resist his want to take Merlin in his arms again.

"What?"

"If… If somebody discovers that you're… you're a sorcerer… You will be executed, Merlin."

"Arthur…"

Merlin sat up and came behind the Prince, slowly encircling his waist with his arms.

"I will not go anywhere else than beside you. Not now. I can't."

"But I wouldn't bear if theydo you any arm! I…"

"It will be okay, Arthur! I promise! I'll hide my magic… As long as it is necessary."

Arthur sighed. If he listened to his heart, he wanted Merlin to stay with him… In his arms, in his room… But the simple idea of Merlin's powers being discovered made him shiver.

"I… I need you Merlin but…"

"No but!"

Merlin forced Arthur to turn and face him then he gently cradled his face between in hands.

"Listen… I came here looking for you. I came here knowing I would need to hide who I really am. And I've found you. So I won't take any risk. I couldn't bear loosing you, either."

Arthur kissed Merlin, then. It was the only thing he could do.He knew he had lost the battle against his heart. Merlin would stay. They would find some excuse… Perhaps he could appoint him as his personal manservant? Whatever, they would never be be apart from each other.

As the kiss grew more intense, Arthur drew back. If they needed to wait, they must stay innocent.

"I'm sorry to ask you to hide your magic…"

"It's nothing, Arthur. Nothing compared to what I'm feeling for you."

And then finally, Merlin told Arthur the words he didn't know he was waiting to hear.

"I love you, Arthur."

It should be too soon to confess love but since their reunion, Arthur had known it was way more than a simple attraction. It was a deeper link, something that escaped them. It was true nonetheless.

"I love you, too, Merlin."


End file.
